Love In Florist
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Jika tak bisa mengatakan dengan kata-kata. Gunakan bunga sebagai perantara! Sebuah cinta lama bersemi kembali di sebuah florist!


**Love In Flourist**

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, abal, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Sumarry:**

**Jika tak bisa mengatakan dengan kata-kata. Gunakan bunga sebagai perantara! Sebuah cinta lama bersemi kembali di sebuah florist!**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim panas. Banyak penduduk berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan untuk berjalan-jalan. Kendaraan pun banyak yang berlalu lalang karena liburan musim panas di tiap sekolah telah dimulai.

Di sebuah toko bunga. Terlihat sangat padat dengan pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli karangan bunga. Ada yang untuk kerabat, untuk mengunjungi makam, untuk kekasih, dan lain sebagainya. Yah, sebenarnya si Pemilik Toko tak pernah ambil pusing mengenai tujuan para pelanggan membeli bunga-bunganya. Baginya, melihat senyum pelanggan yang puas saja sudah cukup.

Setelah toko mulai sepi, gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ sepinggang itu berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pelanggan yang belum menemukan bunga yang dicarinya. Gadis itu, Rin Hanaru, menepuk pundak si pemuda hingga pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Anda cari bunga apa?" tanya Rin ramah pada pemuda _honeyblonde_ di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

"Umm… Lilac ungu. Ada?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit canggung.

"Ada, mau saya rangkai?" tawar Rin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Boleh," jawab pemuda itu diikuti senyum tipis.

Rin mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan menuju deretan bunga Lilac. Mencari yang berwarna ungu, memetik beberapa, lalu mulai merangkainya.

Rin sempat melirik beberapa kali ke arah pelanggannya itu. Ia terlihat menunggu dengan wajah gelisah disertai beberapa semburat merah. Jujur saja, ini membuat Rin penasaran.

Setelah selesai dengan rangkaian bunga Lilac ungu, Rin berjalan menuju pemuda itu dan kembali menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Dan pemuda itu kembali terlonjak kaget. Rin terkekeh pelan.

"Ini, rangkaian bunga anda. Untuk cinta pertama 'ya?" tanya Rin pada pemuda itu.

Awalnya, pemuda itu sempat menunjukkan ekspresi kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Tapi, ekspresi itu langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi lembut disertai sebuah senyum lembut dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Begitulah," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

"Begitu 'ya? Semoga cinta anda terbalaskan 'ya," ucap Rin pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, semuanya berapa?" tanya pemuda itu saat menyadari kalau ia belum membayar rangkaian bunga yang sudah dipegangnya.

"30.000¥," jawab Rin dengan senyum tipis.

"Ini. Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan berlalu pergi.

Rin terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya, uang yang diberikan pemuda itu lebih. Tapi, berhubung pemuda itu sudah keluar, jadi Rin akan mengembalikannya saat pemuda itu datang lagi.

* * *

Rin membuka tokonya sangat pagi. Mengingat, ia masih harus menata ruangan. Saat Rin membuka pintu toko, mata Rin dikejutkan oleh karangan bunga yang tergeletak manis di depan pintunya.

Rin berjongkok dan mengambil karangan bunga Lilac ungu dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna ungu pucat. Tanpa sadar, Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat bunga itu.

Rin kembali berdiri sembari membawa karangan bunga itu dalam dekapannya. Rin pun mulai membuka toko bunganya.

* * *

Toko Bunga Hanaru kembali dibuka. Toko itu pun kembali ramai pelanggan. Rin yang bekerja sendiri di tokonya sedikit kewalahan dalam melayani pelanggannya. Tapi, Rin tetap menyambut mereka dengan senyum ceria.

Banyak pelanggan yang sudah sering datang, karena alasan pelayanannya yang bagus. Rin sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau pelayanan yang diberikannya disambut baik oleh pelanggan.

Setelah tersisa beberapa pelanggan. Rin mengedarkan kembali pandangannya untuk mencari pelanggan yang perlu bantuannya. Dan matanya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang kemarin datang.

Dengan setengah berlari, Rin menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Kali ini, pemuda itu tak terlihat terkejut seperti kemarin. Rin melemparkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana reaksi wanita itu?" tanya Rin pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, pandangan matanya pun tak menatap Rin, melainkan menatap langit-langit toko.

"Yah, kurasa ia senang," ucap pemuda itu kurang yakin.

"Oh… Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin anda lupa kembaliannya," ucap Rin.

"Anggap saja tambahan karena sudah merangkaikan bunga Lilac itu," kata pemuda itu dengan senyum.

"Wah, terimakasih 'ya! Oh ya, hari ini anda ingin membeli bunga apa?" tanya Rin dengan semangat.

"Umm… Mawar oranye," jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Oh ya, apa perlu dirangkai?" tanya Rin sebelum berlari menuju deretan Mawar.

"Tidak perlu," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum.

Rin bingung. Tak perlu dirangkai? Kemarin 'kan minta dirangkai? Tapi, Rin tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dengan segera, Rin berlari kecil menuju deretan bunga Mawar. Memetiknya beberapa, lalu mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali.

Setelah selesai, Rin berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakannya itu.

"Ini. Anda yakin, tak perlu dirangkai?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Ini saja cukup," jawab pemuda itu lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada Rin dan berlalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Rin hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya, sosok pemuda itu mengingatkanku akan sosok Kakak kelas yang dulu kusukai. Entah kebetulan, atau memang itu Kakak kelas tersebut.

Setelah pemuda itu keluar. Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain. Walau, kenangan saat SMA dulu kembali muncul dalam benakku…

* * *

**Flashback: Normal P.O.V**

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Sinarnya kali ini sangat menyengat kulit. Pertanda kalau musim panas baru tiba.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. SMA Yamaha kini sudah sepi. Tapi, tak berarti tak ada orang. Masih ada beberapa siswa di sana.

Di taman belakang sekolah, terlihat dua gadis yang sedang memainkan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh subur di taman itu. Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak dengan pita putih besar di atasnya dan seorang gadis berambut _teal_ panjang dengan gaya _twintail_.

"Miku," panggil si gadis _honeyblonde_ pada si _teal_ yang dipanggilnya 'Miku'.

"Apa, Rin?" tanya Miku pada temannya yang dipanggil 'Rin' itu.

"Itu Kakakmu 'kan?" tanya Rin sembari menoleh ke belakangnya. Di mana belakang gedung sekolah terlihat. Di sana terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berbincang di depan jendela lantai 3 sembari menatap ke taman di mana Rin dan Miku berada.

"Iya, itu Mikuo-_nii_ dan Kagamine-_senpai_," jawab Miku sembari tersenyum.

"Nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Rin antusias.

"Eh? Maksudmu Len Kagamine? Kenapa menanyakannya? Kau tertarik dengannya 'ya?" tanya Miku sedikit menggoda.

"Buh… Miku, ini 'kan wajar!" ucap Rin dengan wajah cemberut yang dilengkapi beberapa semburat merah di pipinya.

"Iya, wajar 'kok! Mau dikenalin 'gak?" tanya Miku dengan senyum jahil.

"MIKU!" teriak Rin yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Karena takut dengan Rin yang mengamuk, Miku pun berdiri dan berlari. Akhirnya, Miku dan Rin bermain kejar-kejaran di taman belakang sekolah hingga keduanya diusir oleh penjaga sekolah karena gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya sembari mengangkat setangkai bunga Lilac ungu yang didapatkannya tadi pagi. Tanpa disadari, Rin tersenyum tipis dan memandang lembut bunga tersebut.

'Jika perkiraanku benar. Mungkin, besok akan ada Mawar oranye di depan pintu toko,' batinnya yang kemudian menaruh bunga Lilac itu pada vas bunga di meja sebelah kasurnya bersama bunga Lilac lainnya.

Rin pun mengubah posisi tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

'Semoga itu benar-benar kau,… Len Kagamine.'

* * *

Rin terbangun setelah alarm dari jam wekernya berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Rin langsung mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin selesai mandi dan bergegas turun ke bawah. Tempat toko bunganya, sedangkan lantai 2 menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Rin merapikan beberapa vas bunga sebelum membuka pintu toko untuk memulai pelayanannya.

Mata Rin terbelalak sedikit saat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang masuk ke dalam semak belukar di seberang tokonya. Tapi, Rin tak memperdulikannya. Pandangan matanya langsung beralih pada bawah kakinya. Dan Rin mendapati apa yang diduganya semalam.

Sebuah karangan bunga Mawar oranye dengan bungkus berwarna kuning pucat yang diikat dengan pita berwarna oranye.

Rin mengambil karangan bunga itu. Ia memperhatikan karangan bunga itu. Karangannya rapi dan terlihat manis.

Mawar oranye yang berarti ingin mengenal lebih jauh.

Bibir Rin kembali membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. Sebelum Rin kembali masuk ke dalam toko sambil membawa karangan bunga itu.

* * *

Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut toko. Ia mencari sosok pemuda yang kemarin. Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan _ponytail_ pendek dan mempunyai iris berwarna _sapphire_ yang menurut Rin sangat indah. Entah kenapa, Rin menyukai pancaran dari mata pemuda itu.

_KLING_

Bel pada pintu tokonya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Rin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lebar saat menyadari kalau yang datang adalah pemuda yang ditunggunya.

"Kau datang agak siang 'ya?" tanya Rin pada pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Begitulah. Saat jam istirahat aku terperangkap dengan tumpukkan dokumen," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Memang tak apa, jika kau keluar kantor di luar jam istirahat?" tanya Rin heran.

"Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang berani memarahiku," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Begitu? Oh ya, sekarang, kau ingin bunga apa?" tanya Rin pada pemuda itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya lagi," jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit bingung.

"Umm… Bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat kau memberikan bunga yang kemarin?" tanya Rin takut-takut. Yah, inikan seharusnya privasi.

"Kurasa ia senang," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Baguslah kalau ia senang," balas Rin dengan senyum manisnya. Beruntung, toko sedang sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggu keduanya.

"Oh ya, aku minta bunga Daffodil. Ada?" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Daffodil?" ucap Rin mengulang nama bunga yang disebutkan. "Kurasa ada. Tapi, jarang sekali orang yang mau membeli bunga ini," lanjut Rin.

"Yah, mungkin karena ia tak yakin dengan pasangan hidup mereka," ucap pemuda itu asal.

"Mungkin. Oh ya, mau dirangkai atau tidak?" tanya Rin sembari memainkan gunting yang biasa dipakainya untuk mematahkan batang bunga.

"Tidak usah. Diikat saja," jawab pemuda itu.

Rin mengangkat bahunya sejenak dan langsung beranjak menuju sudut toko, di mana deretan bunga Daffodil berada. Rin mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dan menaruhnya di keranjang yang dibawanya. Lalu, berlari kecil menuju mejanya dan mulai mengikat bunganya.

Setelah selesai, Rin membawa bunga Daffodil yang sudah diikatnya menuju pemuda yang terlihat masih memperhatikan bunga-bunga di sana.

"Ini bunganya!" ucap Rin ceria.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Rin dan melemparkan senyumnya. Rin membalas senyumnya dengan senyum lebar. Pemuda itu pun mengambil bunga yang disodorkan Rin padanya.

"Terima kasih. Ini," ucap pemuda itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Rin.

Tapi, saat pemuda itu hendak keluar toko, Rin langsung menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun memandang Rin heran.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Rin dengan beberapa semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Nanti juga tahu 'kok," balas pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar dan keluar dari tokonya.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Wajah pemuda itu benar-benar mirip Len-_senpai_! Jujur saja, saat berbicara dengannya membuat jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan.

Rambut _honeyblonde_ yang bersinar karena efek cahaya dan mata _sapphire_ yang memandangku lembut. Benar-benar membuatku hampir salah tingkah!

Tapi, kenapa ia membeli bunga Daffodil? Arti bunga ini 'kan sangat dalam.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pelanggan selanjutnya. Yap, aku harus semangat!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Matahari baru menunjukkan sinarnya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya menyambut datangnya sang mentari. Angin pun ikut berhembus dengan lembutnya di pagi itu.

Seseorang dengan jaket coklat dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya berdiri tepat di depan toko bunga milik Rin. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah karangan bunga. Ia meletakkan karangan bunga itu di depan pintu toko, lalu lari ke arah semak.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu toko terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok wanita muda dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ sepinggang miliknya yang melambai karena tertiup angin.

Rin meregangkan otot tangannya sejenak. Sebelum pandangannya teralihkan pada karangan bunga yang ada di hadapan kakinya.

Rin berjongkok dan mengambil karangan bunga itu. Ia berdiri dan mengamati karangan bunga itu. Bunga Daffodil yang dibungkus dengan pelastik transparan berhiaskan hati yang diikat dengan pita berwarna _pink_ pucat.

Daffodil yang berarti satu-satunya.

Wajah Rin memerah. Mata Rin melihat selembar kertas di antara bunga Daffodil itu. Rin segera mengambil kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

**Len Kagamine**

Wajah Rin memerah sempurna setelah membaca nama itu. Rin rasa, cintanya akan segera bersemi kembali dalam waktu dekat ini.

'Apa benar, Len-_senpai_ yang mengirimnya 'ya?' pikir Rin bimbang.

Rin menggeleng pelan, lalu membawa bunga itu ke dalam toko, untuk menaruhnya dalam pot bunga di mana ia meletakkan bunga yang didapatinya tiap pagi akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Seperti biasa, toko bunga Rin selalu ramai. Mungkin, karena toko bunga Rin adalah satu-satunya toko bunga di kota itu. Kalau pun ada toko bunga lain, mungkin tidak akan selengkap toko bunga milik Rin.

Rin kembali disibukkan oleh pelanggan yang lagi-lagi sangat banyak. Rin sedikit repot dengan banyaknya pelanggan yang memintanya untuk mengambilkan bunga.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Rin yang terlihat sangat kesulitan dalam mengambil sebuah bunga. Rin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Eh? Kau yang kemarin 'kan?" tanya Rin pada pemuda _honeyblonde_ di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk ringan.

"Sepertinya kau kerepotan 'ya," ucap pemuda itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Rin pada pemuda yang ia belum ketahui namanya itu.

"Kubantu melayani tamu 'ya," kata pemuda itu sembari menghampiri salah seorang pelanggan yang kelihatan kerepotan.

"Hei!" panggil Rin. Sebenarnya, Rin kurang yakin. Rin takut kalau bunga yang diambil pemuda itu berbeda dari yang dipinta oleh pelanggan.

"Bunga ini 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu pada seorang nenek tua yang tadi meminta bunga.

"Iya, terima kasih," ucap nenek itu seraya memberikan sejumlah uang pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih kembali," balas pemuda itu dengan senyumnya.

Rin yang melihatnya berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu, dan menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang bunga 'ya?" tanya Rin. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Dari pada bengong, lebih baik kau layani pelanggan yang lain. Aku akan membantu sebisaku," ucap pemuda itu seraya mendorong pelan punggung Rin menuju pelanggan yang lain.

Rin pun hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Sesekali, Rin melirik ke arah pemuda itu untuk memastikan situasi. Tapi, Rin selalu melihat pemuda itu berhasil melayani pelanggan. Apalagi, jika pelanggannya perempuan…

Sebenarnya, Rin merasa sedikit cemburu saat melihat pemuda itu melayani pelanggan perempuan. Rin sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Rin menutupi perasaannya itu dengan cara melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Rin dan pemuda itu melayani banyak pelanggan yang entah kenapa jadi banyak sekali. Kadang, Rin berharap ia memiliki pekerja agar ia tak sesibuk ini. Setidaknya, ia sedikit tertolong dengan bantuan pemuda itu.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Langit pun mulai berwarna kemerahan. Toko Rin mulai sepi. Rin menghampiri pemuda yang membantunya itu.

"Hei," panggil Rin dari belakang. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan terkejut, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, sepertinya tokomu ramai sekali 'ya!" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum canggung.

"Iya, setiap hari memang ramai. Aku sedikit tertolong karena bantuanmu," balas Rin dengan senyum manis. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah setelah melihat senyum tulus dari Rin itu.

"Pasti repot sekali 'ya… Oh ya, aku mau bunga Hyacinth putih, ada?" pinta pemuda itu. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Hyacinth putih? Ada 'kok! Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan. Mau dirangkai 'gak?" tanya Rin sebelum dirinya berlari menuju pojok toko, di mana ia menaruh bunga Hyacinth putih dan biru.

"Gak usah," jawab pemuda itu. Rin langsung berlari ke pojok toko setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

Seperti biasa, Rin memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Rin langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda itu setelah selesai. Tapi, tanpa sengaja Rin terpeleset, karena saking semangatnya berlari.

Rin sudah menutup matanya dan siap merasakan sakit. Tapi, karena merasakan seseorang yang menopang tubuhnya, perlahan Rin membuka matanya dan mendapati pemuda itu yang menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Rin langsung memerah saat menyadarinya.

"Hati-hati," ucap pemuda itu memperingatkan sembari membantu Rin berdiri dengan benar.

"I-iya! Terima kasih! Ini bunganya. Oh ya, kali ini tak usah bayar!" ucap Rin dengan cepat disertai rona merah.

"Eh? Kenapa tak usah?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Anggap saja balasan karena sudah membantuku dan menolongku tadi," jawab Rin sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup.

"Terima kasih 'ya!" balas pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar. Rin kembali merona, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kau tak kerja?" tanya Rin. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Di kantor tak ada kerjaan, jadi aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Memangnya, kau kerja sebagai apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Direktur," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar. Rin cengo mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"D-direktur?! Pantas saja kerjamu santai!" pekik Rin dengan kerasnya. Rin yang menyadari sikap tak sopannya itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menunduk malu.

"Santai saja. Kau tak perlu malu 'kok. Wajar saja kau kaget," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengelus puncak kepala Rin. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Baiklah… Oh ya, kau belum memberi tahu namamu padaku," ucap Rin yang sebenarnya meminta pemuda itu untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Jangan sekarang! Nanti juga tahu 'kok!" ucap pemuda itu sembari membalik badannya hingga membelakangi Rin. Rin terkekeh pelan.

"Ya sudah 'deh," balas Rin disertai kekehan kecil.

"Aku pamit 'ya," pamit pemuda itu sembari berjalan keluar toko. Rin hanya bisa memandanginya sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Hari kembali berganti. Matahari kembali menunjukkan sinarnya setelah tergantikan dengan sinar bulan dan bintang. Burung berkicau dan angin berhembus. Sungguh pagi yang sempurna.

Rin membuka pintu tokonya dengan semangat. Ia sangat ingin mendapatkan bunga yang mungkin akan dikirim oleh Len yang pernah disukainya dulu.

Dan benar saja, saat Rin membuka pintu toko, ia mendapatkan sebuah karangan bunga Hyacinth putih yang dirangkai dengan kertas putih bersih dan diikat dengan pita berwarna senada. Rin kembali tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Hyacinth putih yang berarti cinta tapi malu.

Rin terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa kalau yang pantas untuk mengirim bunga itu adalah dirinya, bukan _Senpai_nya.

Rin mengambil kertas yang terselip di antara karangan bunga itu. Nama si pengirim yang sangat ingin Rin lihat. Len Kagamine.

Rin segera masuk ke dalam tokonya dengan wajah merah padam dan siap untuk disibukkan dengan pelanggan yang mungkin akan ramai.

* * *

Dan perkiraan Rin terbukti, sekarang tokonya penuh dengan pelanggan. Rin semakin kerepotan dalam melayani pelanggannya.

Karena tergesa-gesa, Rin tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pelanggan yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda yang kemarin membantunya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya, sekarang lebih ramai dari kemarin 'ya," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rin berdiri.

"I-iya, sekarang lebih ramai," balas Rin sembari membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar pemuda itu. Rin berpikir sejenak. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak enak meminta bantuan pada pemuda itu, mengingat pekerjaan pemuda itu sangat jauh dari pekerjaannya. "Tak usah ragu, aku sedang senggang 'kok," lanjut pemuda itu sambil merebut gunting yang dipegang Rin.

"E-eh… Tapi…" Rin berusaha mencegah pemuda itu untuk membantunya kali ini. Tapi, gagal. Karena pemuda itu sudah terlanjur melayani seorang pelanggan.

Rin menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang kali ini memenuhi tokonya.

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah berbunyi. Rin segera menutup tokonya untuk sementara. Lalu, berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sudah dua kali membantunya itu.

"Mau makan siang di mana?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"E-eh?! Makan di sini saja! Merepotkan kalau makan di luar!" ucap Rin menolak ajakan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah, kau pasti jarang makan di luar 'kan? Temani aku makan di luar 'ya? _Onegai~_" pinta pemuda itu bersikeras untuk makan di luar. Rin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah," jawab Rin pelan. Pemuda itu langsung terlihat senang.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Rin ke luar tokonya. Lalu, mereka berdua masuk ke mobil pemuda itu yang terparkir di sebelah toko bunga Rin, karena sebelah toko bunga Rin adalah lapangan kosong.

Keadaan di dalam mobil sangat sunyi. Hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar. Rin sedikit memerah wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi, tangannya digenggam erat. Dan terasa hangat.

Perlahan Rin mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa menyadari, kalau mobil sudah berhenti. Pemuda itu menggoncangkan bahu Rin pelan. Rin yang kaget langsung menatap pemuda itu.

"Sudah sampai," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyumnya. Rin mengangguk, sebelum keduanya keluar mobil secara bersamaan.

Rin berjalan menuju restoran itu secara perlahan, sementara pemuda itu berjalan di depannya. Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu langsung memegang tangan Rin dan menariknya ke salah satu meja kosong untuk dua orang.

Rin pun duduk perlahan di kursi tersebut sambil menahan ronaan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu duduk di seberang Rin, sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"_A-ano_… Restoran ini mahal 'kan?" tanya Rin ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"_Etto_… Apa tak merepotkan?" tanya Rin sekali lagi sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak 'kok! Tenang saja, tak usah gugup seperti itu!" ucap pemuda itu santai. Rin hanya diam.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang _maid_ menghampiri meja Rin dan pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan dua buku menu untuk dilihat-lihat.

Rin terbelalak saat melihat daftar harga dari tiap makanan yang disajikan. Sungguh diluar dari perkiraan, harganya terlampau mahal. Rin jadi semakin enggan untuk memesan.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku yang bayar 'kok," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba sembari menatap Rin. Rin mengangguk lemah, walau ia masih enggan.

Akhirnya, Rin memilih untuk memesan ramen dan jus jeruk saja.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya _maid_ yang tadi menyerahkan daftar menu pada mereka berdua.

"_Etto_… Ramen dan jus jeruk…" jawab Rin pelan.

"Rin," panggil pemuda itu, Rin langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang memasang tampang serius, Rin menelan ludahnya. "Kau masih enggan 'ya?" tanya pemuda itu serius. Rin hanya menggaruk pipinya pelan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Nasi _beef teriyaki_ dua, _banana split_ satu dan _orange parfait_ satu," jawab pemuda itu menggantikan Rin. Sementara Rin hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Rin," panggil pemuda itu lagi. Rin menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pesan yang kau mau 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu serius.

"Habis…" Rin ingin mengatakan alasannya, tapi ia terlalu takut dengan wajah pemuda itu yang serius.

"Kau enggan memesan karena harganya 'kan? Jangan kira aku tak tahu," ucap pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Rin menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Namamu Rin 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Rin tersentak, seingatnya ia belum pernah memberi tahu namanya pada pemuda itu. Padahal, pemuda itu sudah menyebut nama Rin sebelumnya. Sepertinya, Rin tak menyadari keanehan itu.

"I-iya… Tahu dari mana?" tanya Rin heran. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri ke arah Rin.

"Aku sudah tahu dari lama 'kok. Oh ya, ini untukmu," ucap pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah karangan bunga yang dikeluarkannya dari tas ransel yang dibawanya kepada Rin.

Rin mengambil karangan bunga itu, lalu mengamati bunga itu lekat-lekat. Bunga Mistletoe. Wajah Rin memerah saat menyadari bunga yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Bunga ini, memiliki arti yang sangat gamblang.

Mistletoe yang berarti 'ciumlah aku'.

Dengan wajah memerah, Rin memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Kau tahu nama dan arti bunga itu 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyumnya. Rin mengangguk dengan kaku disertai wajah merah sempurnanya.

Rin kembali berpusat pada karangan bunga itu. Rin menemukan kartu nama di karangan bunga itu. Rin mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, lalu membacanya. Rasanya, kesenangan Rin memuncak sekarang.

**Len Kagamine**

Begitulah yang tertera di kertas itu. Rin menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu, masih dengan wajah merah meronanya.

"Len-_senpai_…?" panggil Rin pelan.

"Hehe~ Kau sudah tahu aku 'ya?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Len itu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Iya, Miku yang memberitahuku dulu," jawab Rin dengan senyum.

"Heh? Miku adiknya Mikuo?" tanya Len kaget. Rin mengangguk.

"Iya. Eh, makanannya sudah datang!" ucap Rin ceria setelah melihat pelayan mengantarkan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

Len hanya merutuki Miku saja. Sementara, Rin sibuk dengan makanannya. Tentunya, Rin memberitahu Len untuk segera memakan makanannya sebelum dingin.

* * *

Toko sudah tutup, matahari pun sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan digantikan oleh bulan yang berjaga. Sekarang, di toko hanya ada Rin dan Len, berdua.

"Rin," panggil Len. Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Rin bingung. Len mendengus kesal.

"Jangan panggil _'senpai'_. Panggil nama saja. Aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu!" ucap Len dengan nada kesal.

"U-uh… B-baiklah, L-Len…" ucap Rin ragu. Len tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau belum memberi jawaban atas permintaanku saat di restoran 'loh!" ucap Len yang sebenarnya menagih janji.

Rin membeku, wajahnya langsung merah padam saat mengingat bunga yang diberikan Len tadi. Rin terdiam sejenak. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat sekitarnya untuk memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Rin langsung berlari ke arah toko di sebelah kiri. Len hanya memperhatikan gerakan Rin dalam diam.

Rin memetik beberapa bunga Carnation dengan warna solid. Lalu, kembali berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Len.

"Ini, jawabanku!" ucap Rin sembari menyerahkan 2 tangkai bunga Carnation yang dipetiknya tadi.

"Carnation solid 'ya?" tanya Len dengan senyum miring. Tangan kanannya mengambil bunga yang diberikan Rin.

"I-iya…" jawab Rin dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

Len tersenyum sekilas, sebelum ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin menutup matanya. Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Len melepas ciumannya setelah merasakan nafas Rin yang mulai habis.

Kini, keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang sejenak. Wajah Rin makin merah saat ditatap seperti itu. Len hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah Rin yang merah itu.

"Rin, kapan Miku memberitahumu tentang namaku?" tanya Len yang memposisikan kedua tangannya dipinggang Rin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Etto…_ S-saat di taman sekolah…" jawab Rin yang mirip bisikkan. Mungkin karena gugup. Wajahnya sudah merah banget 'sih!

"Oh… Yang kalian berdua kejar-kejaran itu 'ya?" tanya Len dengan seringai.

"E-eh?! Kok tahu?!" tanya Rin panik, wajahnya semakin merah. Len terkekeh pelan.

"Aku 'kan memperhatikanmu," bisik Len tepat di telinga Rin. Rin kembali memerah.

"L-Len?" panggil Rin pada Len yang sedang memeluknya dengan cukup erat itu.

Len mengendurkan pelukannya, bukan berarti melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Rin. Ia hanya memandang wajah Rin yang sudah merah sempurna.

"Baru dipeluk saja sudah merah, apalagi kalau kulakukan yang lebih 'ya?" tanya Len dengan seringai jahil. Rin yang mengerti maksud Len langsung wajahnya tambah merah.

"L-Len! Ini belun saatnya!" pekik Rin dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Tapi, nanti kita akan melakukannya 'kan?" tanya Len lagi dengan seringainya.

"I-itu…" Rin hanya menunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"Wajahmu tambah imut kalau sedang malu!" ucap Len dengan riangnya. Rin hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Buh! Pikiranmu perlu dibersihkan tahu!" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Akan bersih sendiri kalau sudah melakukannya," jawab Len dengan senyum lebar. Wajah Rin kembali memerah.

"Jangan bicarakan ini lagi!" pekik Rin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Baiklah. Kau maunya kapan?" tanya Len. Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan heran.

"Kapan apanya?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Nikah," jawab Len santai. Rin kembali memerah.

"Uh… T-terserah kau saja," jawab Rin asal.

"Kalau begitu, satu bulan lagi~" ucap Len dengan riangnya. Rin menatap Len dengan kaget.

"Apa 'gak kece-" ucapan Rin terkunci karena Len langsung memutuskan ucapan Rin dengan bibirnya.

Rin hanya bisa diam karena kaget. Yah, sepertinya ciuman kali ini cukup lama. Hingga Len melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan pasokkan udara. Rin menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

"Tak ada bantahan! Oh ya, aku masih harus menyelesaikan dokumen, jadi aku pulang dulu 'ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Rinny!~" pamit Len seraya berlari ke luar toko.

Rin masih diam dengan wajah merah. Impiannya terwujud. Padahal, dulu ia pernah melupakan Len karena ia merasa tak ada celah untuknya. Tapi, sekarang impiannya terwujud. Yah, satu bulan lagi akan terwujud. Rin kembali memerah saat memikirkan masalah nanti.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu. Dentang bunyi bel gereja terdengar. Menandakan akan adanya sepasang kekasih yang mengikat suatu tali hubungan untuk selamanya. Tali hubungan yang tak bisa dipisahkan hingga maut datang. Pernikahan.

Di suatu gereja, terlihat seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang elegan dan seorang pria yang menggunakan jas putih sedang berdiri berdampingan di altar.

Sang Pendeta mengucapkan janji suci yang kemudian diulang oleh kedua mempelai. Dan janji tersebut disegel oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang dilakukan keduanya di depan para saksi.

"Selamanya, Rin," ucap Len pelan dengan senyum lembut.

"Tentu, selamanya. Hanya Tuhan yang boleh memisahkan!" balas Rin dengan senyum senang.

Setelah janji tersebut disegel dengan ciuman singkat itu, para saksi yang datang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Tak lupa, Miku dan Mikuo yang dulunya merupakan sahabat dari kedua mempelai pun turut hadir dengan pasangan mereka. Mereka ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan dari sahabat mereka itu.

Kedua mempelai berjalan ke luar gereja dengan perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil putih yang sudah disiapkan oleh Len. Secara, Direktur.

"Siap melakukannya, Rin?" tanya Len dengan seringai lebar.

"Eh?! Secepat itu 'kah?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Rin, kita sudah resmi. Jadi, tak akan ada yang melarang. Jadi, aku akan tetap melakukannya walau kau menolak nanti malam!" ucap Len dengan serius.

"Heh?! M-malam ini?!" tanya Rin yang keget. Len mengangguk tegas. Tanpa diduga, Rin jatuh pingsan!

"Dasar, begitu saja pingsan. Kalau menolak melakukan 'itu', kapan bisa punya anak…" gumam Len sambil meletakkan kepala Rin yang pingsan di pangkuannya.

Mobil putih itu pun melaju menuju sebuah hotel, tempat kedua mempelai baru itu akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Selesai! Ada typo gak ya? Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini, author lagi suka bahasa bunga. Jadi, buat cerita ini. Pengen buat sequelnya 'sih… Tapi, takutnya jadi rate M. Jadi, dipertimbangkan dulu 'deh soal sequelnya. Semoga fic kali ini bagus! Boleh minta riviewnya? :3


End file.
